Intertwined
by Nyx Avatar 08
Summary: Follows the game story but with a new character who later finds out she's not really what she seems,contains OC. Persona 3
1. Chapter 1

Intertwined Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus or the characters of Persona 3 if I did I wouldn't be on this site in the first place … ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As I walked through the crowded streets I turned the volume up on my mp3 to the point that I could only hear the buzzing static and the incoherent words of the song. I hated being in a crowd of people, made me feel like I was suffocating, preferring my solitude and my music to be my only comfort.

But maybe this longing to be alone is why I had no friends in the first place. I have moved from school to school so many times from getting into so many fights I had already made the decision that if I was going to be expelled in this new high school that I would just simply drop out of school and help my grandparents with their multi-million company and that would be the end of that. The reason for my constant fights with my fellow classmates was because of my grandparent's wealth and that made them envious and full of contempt towards made me and that made me just shy away from everyone, they mistook that action as; 'being too good for them' or being referred as a 'stuck up rich kid'.

After dodging and swerving out of people's way I finally reached the train station, taking in an empty seat and setting my luggage by my feet. When I got comfortable I pulled out a folded piece of paper from the inside pocket of my black jacket that I was wearing and I unfolded it, and in its contents, it contained the info of the new high school and the directions to the dorms that I was heading for and seeing that I was going in the right direction, folded the piece of paper and stashed it back inside my pocket and looked out the window, watching the city lights quickly pass my line of vision.

There was still a shred of hope still left, maybe just this one time I could get along with others and if I was lucky I would acquire one true friend I could rely on… 'Who was I kidding with? Maybe I was forever cursed to live my life all alone.' My thoughts immediately disappeared when my song stopped and without realizing I quickly turned my head to the side pretending that I was looking at something else was caught staring at a boy who was around my age.

I felt my face burned with embarrassment 'how come I didn't realized it sooner?' I cautiously looked back and saw his attention was towards the window and like me; he was also listening to his music player, I carefully studied him and thought he was quite handsome with his bright blue hair, his long bangs covering his right eye he was wearing a uniform and he had a bag like I did. He probably noticed a pair of eyes watching him intently because he turned to look for the source and for a couple of minutes we locked eyes and I was the first to look away almost afraid that he was looking deep within the depths of my soul that I wanted to hide from the rest of the world.

I was quite relieved when the train came to a stop, I hurriedly picked up my belongings and stepped out of the train I walked forward for a couple of feet and abruptly stopped to take out my cell phone to check the time and noticed it was quite late 11:59 'I hope they don't get upset with me for being so late… I just lost track of time.' Once midnight came around the atmosphere took a dramatic change. Everything became eerily quiet not that it bothered me but when I noticed the coffins, the red substance that looked like liked blood and this green liked mist that covered the whole vicinity like a veil was starting to unnerve me. I looked at my mp3 which had turned off on its own accord 'why did it turn off? It was still fully charged …oh well…' I began walking once more seeing no signs of life beside myself until I began to hear footsteps I quickly turned around to see the same guy from the train I sighed inwardly 'it's only him'. I waited for him to stand right in front of me and when he did I cast my eyes downward feeling really flustered, 'who would of thought I would meet him again…maybe its fate…' I finally had the nerves to look him in the eyes and shyly said; "H-hi a-aren't you the guy I saw in the train?" he just smiled and nodded.

I felt myself blush again "Can I ask for your name?" "Ryou Yamada" I honestly didn't think he would have answered me but I was quite happy and thought I should do the same " My name is Amaya Shinomori, so where are you heading for? Maybe I could walk with you part way." 'What was I getting myself into!?' I was surprised with myself; I was quite bold considering that I was talking to a complete stranger.

" I' am heading for the dorms." "You are? So am I .If you want we can head to dorms together." Ryou agreed and we both began to walk in a comfortable silence I've never felt before thinking to myself 'maybe he could be the friend I always wanted. I just needed to wait to see."

After twenty or so minutes we arrived at the dorms, Ryou opened the door and allowed me to enter first and he closely followed me and was standing by my side we both gazed at the what looked like the lounge to see no one but when we both at left to see a peculiar looking boy with odd looking clothing " I've been waiting for you for a long time." I instantly began apologizing to the boy he had made it seem that he was waiting for a very, very long time he simply laughed at my sad attempts of an apology. He then pointed to a contract that lay on a counter saying that the contract was made so that Ryou took responsibility for the actions he makes. Ryou looked puzzled but signed it nonetheless.

After he finished signing his name the boy retrieved the contract and when he flipped it to the side it disappeared and said the most peculiar thing that made me think about the phrase 'memento mori' "No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same fate. You can't cover your eyes and plugged your ears."

While the boy said this, the darkness appeared to have a life of it's own and began inching closer to the point where the boy was swallowed in its depths and disappeared. The sequence of events went very fast, the once lit room turn very dark and in that darkness I heard what sounded like a girl shout out " Who's there!" I looked towards the source and a couple of feet away I saw a figure of a girl standing there threateningly and watched as she slowly reached what looked a gun.

But before she was able to even able to pull it out of it's holster, that was attached to her thigh, another voice was heard in the darkness "Takeba, wait!"

At that moment the lights turned back on and my mp3, which had turned off without reason was playing a song that I had been previously listening to began playing once again.

The light revealed two girls around my age, the one with long red hair was the first to speak " I didn't think you'd arrive so late." I said nothing to this I was too speechless to say anything after all you probably wouldn't to say anything I someone attempted to pull a gun on you.

" My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." "Who are they?" the girl in pink asked. "They are both transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here." "…Is it okay for them to be here?" It was really starting to get on my nerves that they were talking about us like we were not even there. "I'll guess we'll see have to see…"

After their short conversation their gazes were back on us " This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring just like you guys." I nodded in acknowledgement " ...Hey" she looked kind of nervous or maybe she felt awkward with the incident with the gun.

" What's with the gun?" Ryou asked " Huh? Um well it's kinda like a hobby… well… it's not really like a hobby." ' That's some hobby' I inwardly said. Mitsuru cut in to the conversation and said, " It's for self- defense. It's not a real gun, of course." " Could of fooled me…'

It's getting late, so you should get some rest, your rooms are on the 2nd and 3rd floor at the end of the hallways…Your things should already be there." "O-okay" my voice slightly shaking.

"Oh … I'll show you the way. Follow me." Ryou and myself trailed behind Yukari and followed her to the 2nd floor first and went down the hall where we stopped at the very last door on the right side.

" This is it… pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it…" We both answered her by nodding. "So any questions?" "What's that contract for?" "I've been wondering about that myself." I added quite curious about the contract the boy had Ryou sign.

Yukari looked at us with a confused look plastered on her face, I faced Ryou who in turn did the same " She doesn't seem to know what you're talking about." I whispered so that he could only hear. "Yeah…"

"Um…Can I ask you guy something?" We turned to Yukari and listened to what she had to say. "On your way here from the station was everything okay?" "What do you mean?" Ryou answered for the both of us "You know what I-- …Never mind." It seemed to me that she wanted to say something more but refrained herself from doing so.

"Well we better get going…um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Goodnight." And she left at that note, before I left to follow Yukari I turned to Ryou and smiled "Goodnight." and quickly left to follow Yukari before I lost track of her.

I arrived at my room, which was located on the 3rd floor at the end of the hall on the left side. When I entered the room I found the rest of my belongings inside. I dropped my duffel bag and began to rummage through my belongings to find my sleeping attire, which consisted of a tight black spaghetti strap and a pair of loose black sweatpants, I slowly dressed into them and climbed into bed slightly nervous about going to school the next day.

This is the end of the 1st chapter, if you haven't figured it out I change Minato Arisato's name to Ryou Yamada.


	2. Chapter 2

Intertwined

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this one last time I don't own Atlus or Persona 3 except for my OC and the persona that I invented for her, that will appear in later chapters.

Next morning…. 

I was still tired from last night as I finished brushing my long brown hair while I stood in front of my mirror checking my appearance, I tightly pulled on the red ribbon that I put in my hair making sure it wouldn't come undone as I moved freely. I set down the brush and I stifled my yawn 'I must really be tired from last night, maybe I should skip school?' I slowly shook my head in disapproval 'It's my first day to a new high school and I already want to skip class...maybe it's because I' am afraid of what they will think of me…' 

I stared at my reflection, my red brown eyes that were obscured by my long bangs stared sadly back at me and I sighed as I heard the door knock "I wonder who that could be?" I said out loud as I went to answer the door to see it was Yukari and Ryou.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah!" I said forcing myself to smile. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you guys to school. It's getting late, so…" "I' am ready so, we can go if you like." I answered before she could finish her sentence. " Okay let's go."

I listened to my mp3 as I waited for the train to stop at our destination, looking at nothing in particular, trying to calm the butterflies that began to plague my stomach. ' It will be okay if stick with Ryou and Yukari right?' I looked over to my left to see Ryou and Yukari stand nearby, Ryou who was closest to me turned to me and gave me a small smile I quickly turned away to hide the blush. After I had recovered I felt myself feel a whole tons better but I still felt nervous his small gesture made me feel like it was going to be okay…

After a couple of minutes I heard Yukari speak up and I turned to see that they both were looking out at the window .I turned to see a huge white building and was really impressed and looked as if it had been recently been built

Like before; I trailed after Yukari as we neared the school and entered the building. At the entrance Yukari stopped and turned to us and asked, "You're okay from here right?" "Yeah." "You guys should go see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is right there to the left…and that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" "No", "No not really." "Hey… about last night…don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?…see ya later." And without waiting for a response Yukari left. 

I turned to my right to see a group of people gathered in front of the bulletin board, Ryou must have noticed the crowd and walked up towards them, and I followed suit. I waited until the crowd was scarce to see the bulletin board and when it did I found a note that said: Amaya Shinomori – Class F my eyes wandered towards a another note that was next to the one meant for me that said the same exact thing except it had Ryou's name instead. 

I was really happy and relieved that we ended up in the same class, Ryou was the closest thing that I had to a friend and I wanted to stay with him if at all possible. I was usually not the social type and I tend to shy away from people …but Ryou was the only exception …there was something about him… some unknown force that made want to stick by his side… "Let's go." I broke out of my thought and turned to see Ryou motioning me to follow him.

We turned left and entered the first door which was the faculty office and approached the female teacher who was holding a couple of folders " Oh, are you the new students? Ryou Yamada and Amaya Shinomori … 11th grade, correct?" I waited patiently and watched as the teacher began to look through Ryou's background.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… let's see…in 1999…that was what ten years ago? Your parents—" I heard her gasp and wondered what caused her to do so.

"I'm sorry …I've been so busy, I didn't have the time to read this before hand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." "Nice to meet you!" Ryou said much enthusiasm. "Wow, such enthusiasm! Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F, that's my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." 

As we followed Ms. Toriumi, on the way to the Auditorium she began reading my background much like she did with Ryou " It seems like you've been to many schools…and you've have also gotten into trouble quite a number of times…" She turned to me with a thoughtful look " Well Ms. Shinomori, I hope you're not thinking of making trouble for yourself are you?" " No, don't worry I won't." I said casting my gaze downward looking really shameful "That's good to hear… lets see… you lived with your grandparents who own a large company …and your parents…" again she stopped mid-sentence I couldn't blame her...I had figured out that Ryou's parents had past away much like mine had, and what caught me by surprise was that my parents, which I don't even remember what they were like, perished ten years prior…

'This was really boring' I thought as I sat in the auditorium listening to the principal's lengthy speech that I completely ignored by sneakily putting my head phones on using my hair as cover so that none of the teachers could see it.

"Psst…Hey…" I slightly turned my head to see that one of the students was trying to get Ryou's attention and lean forward to get him to notice after several attempts Ryou finally turned towards the boy " You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" 

"I don't know." " I see… I thought you might know but…I guess not …so, how well do you know her?" Just as Ryou was about to answer him a teacher called out "I hear talking. The student immediately went silent and quickly sat up straight and pretended it was not him. " I believe it's someone in Ms.Toriumi's class…." "Shhh! Be quiet you're going to get me in trouble!" she said scolding us. After she said that the whole auditorium erupted into conversation.

I was so happy when school had come to an end. I spent the whole time talking to people who came up to me to find out for themselves to see if the rumors were true that Yukari or myself was actually going out with Ryou and denied all assumptions. Just as Ryou and myself were on our way out of the classroom a student that was wearing a hat stopped our advance forward causing me to take several steps back because he startle me " 'sup dude? How's it going?" "Who are you?" Ryou questioned "Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya I transferred here when I was in the 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…" "You have no idea…"I whispered to myself.

"So I wanted to say "Hey."…. See what a nice guy I' am!" ' I guess…' I thought inwardly and saw that Yukari entered the classroom and walked up to us " Hey it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." 'So they know each other.' Yukari sighed as if she wasn't happy with the news or Junpei for that matter.

"At it again, huh? I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" I had to stifle my laughing when she said this so I covered my hand pretending that I had to cough. "What? But I was just bein' friendly."

" If you say so." Not believing Junpei for second. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…." "It must be fate." Ryou said "Maybe…" I added 'that was what I thought when I met you, Ryou." Yukari didn't seem to agree "Fate? Yeah right." But she began to chuckle nonetheless "Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in the class too?" Junpei said feeling like he was left out "By the way I heard you guys came to school together this morning. What's with that? C'mon, gimme, the dirt!" I sighed once more 'Yet another person believes that either Yukari or myself are going out with Ryou…' "Wh-What are you talking about? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on okay? Right Amaya?" "S-She's right Junpei, nothing is going on."

"Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried…." Yukari then turned her attention towards Ryou " Hey… you didn't say any thing to anyone about …you know what, did you?" I didn't need to answer her question since she had already asked about it when she allowed me to join her and her friends during the day. 

"Uh uh" he simply said. "Okay, good. Seriously …don't say anything about last night, alright?" Junpei's silence said it all, that and the expression of sheer shock when he heard the exchange of words between the two. "Wh-What?" she said accusingly "L-Last night …?" "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just meet him yesterday and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez…" she angrily defended "I've gotta go I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But you better not start any rumors!" and left on that note.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid … but, hey! It's your first day here and people are already talkin' about you guys! Believe her or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" ' Indeed it was a year I was never going to forget…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was relieved when we reach the dorms, on the way to the dorms Junpei was telling us about the rumors that were spreading, he had found out that I was involved in many fights in the other schools that I attended and that I was wealthy so when we left school many of the students eyes were on us.

When we entered the dorms Mitsuru greeted us "Welcome back". "Thanks…" I wearily said. Mitsuru suggested that we should go rest in our room and that was exactly what I did, I told them all goodnight and went to go to bed the moment I change and hit the bed I was already in slumber…. Content that nothing bad had happen which brought back that little light of hope that I thought would have been long forgotten … 

Evening

At the lounge….

Mitsuru was sitting on one of the sofa intently reading a book when a confident looking student appeared before her. "I'm going out for a bit." "…. Hm?" she finally looked up from her reading." "Didn't you see the news paper? There's a lot of going on." "…. I know." She assured "people who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome… I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress but…"

Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Other wise, it's not worth my time…" "You have a one track mind… will you be okay on your own? The chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…" "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." And he left out the door. A sigh escape Mitsuru lips "This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

Well this took forever! This is the end of chapter two I hope I did okay… wasn't really sure I was gonna post this up since I thought no one was going to read it …considering this is my first written fan fiction…please tell me how well it is so far… 


End file.
